Fue un dos de noviembre
by DanGrint
Summary: Hermione había intentando todo para traer a Ron de vuelta. Dos años de sufrimiento le habían robado alegría y con ello el rugido de los leones. Cuando creyó todo perdido encontró la esperanza que tanto deseaba, pero nunca imaginó que alguien más robaría esa oportunidad. Mucho menos Draco Malfoy.
1. Primero de noviembre

Primero de Noviembre

- _¡Hermione! ¡No!_

Las noches en su habitación eran puro tormento para ella. Hermione Jean Granger ya no era lo que una vez fue. La orgullosa leona había silenciado su rugido hacía mucho tiempo. Pero su cuerpo no apagó el grito que desgarrador que nació desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Acostada en su cama apretó los puños para reprimir los temblores de su cuerpo, pero no fue capaz de detener los sollozos que la atormentaban cada noche desde sus sueños.

Aun sin lograr despertar del todo lo único que sentía, oía y veía eran los gritos de dolor. El castillo destruido y el bosque oscuro lleno de sonidos terribles que auguraban muerte y sufrimiento. Llantos desesperados de magos pequeños, de jóvenes heridos en la batalla, destellos verdes que fluían brillantes en la oscuridad, rostros demacrados y llenos de sangre y cuerpos destrozados.

- _¡Ron! ¡Ron, no, please!_

Ella seguía gritando a Ron. Dormido o despierto.

A su querido Ron lo podía ver caer al suelo al ser golpeado por la maldición asesina de un mortífago que segundos más tarde Harry se había encargado de matar.

Hermione parpadeó muchas veces para eliminar las lágrimas, poco a poco sintió que los restos del sueño desaparecían de su mente. Rió con amargura. Nada de aquello había sido un sueño, todo había sido verdad. La tortura no tenía límites y menos cuando se encargaba de abrumarla cada noche al dormir. Con una mano temblorosa tocó sus labios. Los tenía fríos, pero aun recordaba el calor de los de Ron.

La noche que habían luchado lado a lado con Harry se habían abierto y entregado sus corazones. De no haber perdido el tiempo años antes, el destino les habría permitido quererse más tiempo, de disfrutarse todo lo que quisieran. Pero solo se les había dado ese efímero momento mientras destruían el horrocrux. Su corazón seguía partiéndose cada día un poco más. Su testarudo y tonto Ron Weasley le hacía tanta falta. ¿Por qué se lo habían quitado? Ella nunca había hecho daño a nadie y tampoco él, así que su desafortunado desenlace no era justo. Ambos habían combatido junto a Harry para salvar más que sus propias vidas. ¿Y la vida misma así les pagaba?

Todos parecían avanzar menos ella. Harry había hecho su vida junto con Ginny, se tenían para superar el dolor y sanar heridas, pero eran felices. Y ella ya no tenía nada. Sus padres después de haberlos recuperado, habían sido su mayor apoyo, pero nada la haría sentir viva sin el pelirrojo. No había perdido solo a su mejor amigo, sino que al amor de su vida. Una pérdida doble que la estaba matando poco a poco.

Entre la neblina en la que navegando sus pensamientos a lo lejos escuchó el sonido persistente de algún aparato.

- Te extraño tanto, tonto. ¿Por qué me dejaste atrás?

Cuando el sonido repicó con más fuerza en su silenciosa habitación fría, se dio cuenta que era el despertador colocado junto a su almohada. Dado el temor que había adquirido después de la guerra a estar en un sitio oscuro y dormir, su horario había cambiado drásticamente. Mientras el mundo mágico de Londres hacía sus actividades durante el día, ella aprovechaba la protección del sol para descansar. Las noches en su departamento eran iluminadas por cada luz que tenía. Así que para ella su día iba empezando al caer la noche.

Se levantó de la cama y en el camino apagó todas las luces que dejaba prendidas. Eso la haría entrar en pánico de no saber que pronto otra luz iluminaría algo más importante que su estúpido miedo a la oscuridad.

Desde hace dos años cada que despertaba era lo mismo.

Hogwarts había perdido mucho: amigos, hermanos, profesores, padres, tíos, hijos y aliados. La avaricia y locura del que una vez fue uno de los magos más poderosos terminó con una considerable parte de la población mágica y arrasó otro tanto con el mundo muggle. Los ideales de un solo mago habían acabado con miles de personas inocentes; vidas de adultos que lucharon contra mortífagos y niños que cayeron en medio de todo. Vidas que valían tanto como su misma alma. Ellos habían caído, ella no. ¿Acaso valía más una bruja que otros cientos más? ¿Por qué ella había sobrevivido a todo aquello? Todos los que vivieron después de la guerra la recordarían siempre como la aliada más fiel del niño que sobrevivió a la maldición asesina con tanto solo un año de edad. Desde el regreso de Voldemort, ella y sus amigos habían peleado por todo aquello que les importaba. Una vez llegada la pelea final en el castillo todo había sido caos.

Dolor.

Oscuridad.

Muerte.

El lugar que una vez consideró su hogar había sido destruido por el sádico mago hambriento de poder y sus seguidores los mortífago. Hombres y mujeres enmascarados sedientos de sangre inocente. ¿Acaso siempre habían deseado exterminar a niños indefensos que recién estaban recibiendo su educación mágica? ¿Encontraban poder y satisfacción enfrentarse a un oponente que sabía unos cuántos hechizos que no tenían potencia ante la magia oscura que ellos usaban?

Ella había demostrado a su corta edad destreza a la hora de enfrentarse con mortífagos con mucho más experiencia; y así debían ser el tipo de bruja o mago a los que debían atacar los mortífagos. A oponentes reales. Pero a los seguidores de Voldemort nunca les importó ser honorables, solo desearon aplacar su sed por sangre derramada con de adultos o simple niños. Lo que habían hecho no tenía perdón. Matar a niños que aterrorizados corrían por encontrar otro escondite donde las maldiciones no les alcanzaran o las paredes no se cayeran a pedazos sobre ellos.

Cuando llegó a la sala del departamento se detuvo frente a la pared que durante la tarde se había dedicado a despejar para colocar cada uno de los materiales que se requerían para la ocasión. Tomó los cerillos y prendió cada una de las velas que estaban colocadas con cuidado por todo el piso entre las flores y prendas. Después de la muerte de Ron y todos los magos que había conocido, durante meses se había refugiado en su inquieta mente. Había sido un shock total para ella y sabía que también para otros, pero desde hace dos años se había sentido dispuesta a ser egoísta y solo pensar en lo que ella sentía. Cada quien podía llevar su duelo como más le convenía y ella lo estaba haciendo a su modo. Estaba tan cerrada en su propio dolor que no sabía cómo lo estaba llevando la familia Weasley, aunque cada mes aproximadamente la visitaban o le mandaban algo de Sortilegios Weasley para animarla, pero los momentos en los que se sentía más tranquila Hermione se daba cuenta que no recordaba mucho de esos encuentros y cada vez era peor.

Había ido cada día al cementerio mágico para visitar la tumba de Ron y se quedaba horas en silencio o de vez en cuando recordando los momentos vividos, pero nunca encontraba algo que le hiciera saber que iba a estar bien. La guerra le había quitado más que a su amor adolescente, le había robado aquella fuerza de gryffindor que la caracterizaba, le había quitado la emoción por seguir viviendo; había habido tanta violencia y sufrimiento a su corta edad que las heridas no conseguían sanar. Había sido una bruja fuerte y demostrado valentía a cada paso, pero tanta muerte y oscuridad también robaba espíritu a magos y brujas por igual. Muchas veces la castaña deseó ser un ave fénix y renacer entre las cenizas. Pero eso nunca pasaría, así que buscaría otros medios para lograr la paz interior que tanto necesitaba.

- Esto será un poco diferente, Ron. Tienes que poner atención, no funcionará si solo pongo de mi parte. La vez pasada no sirvió y sé que para ti también fue ridículo. Pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Así que, ¿estás listo?

Sus ojos de la castaña se acostumbraron a las luces brillantes de las velas que parpadeaban hipnóticamente en la penumbra de la sala. La llama que danzaba suavemente junto a la foto del pelirrojo tomada en su último año juntos proyectó sombras en el lado derecho de su cara, dándole un aspecto algo misterioso; la sonrisa de dientes grandes y blancos parecía reírse de ella, como diciéndole que todo aquello no era necesario. Pero su mirada tierna y azul le pedía no rendirse hasta encontrarlo.

El reloj antiguo que su madre le había regalado sonó con doce campanadas que para Hermione significó más que solo el cambio de hora y el inicio de otro día. No, para ella significaba que ya era dos de noviembre.

Para el mundo mágico la fecha no tenía importancia, solo pasaba a ser otro día como cualquier otro. Pero para Hermione era la oportunidad que estaba buscando para lograr lo que tanto quería tener: a Ron. Solo él podía darle las respuestas a las preguntas que tanto flagelaban su mente. No había ser vivo que le diera lo que quería. El pelirrojo era el único que le podría decir si valía la pena seguir viviendo esa sombra de vida o si había algo mejor allá donde se encontrara. Quería preguntarle si había un sitio a su lado para pasar la eternidad juntos.

Con la última resonante campanada se sentó frente a la gran foto y se abrazó las rodillas. Miró de nuevo la foto y le sonrió.

- Hola, Ron. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste la última vez? – la bruja suspiró al evocar aquel momento – Gritaste "Te amo, Hermione. Siempre lo he hecho, pero sabes que soy terco a morir". Íbamos corriendo para alejarnos del gigante que nos seguía, me pediste que te respondiera cuando terminara la guerra. Tuviste el descaro que decirme que no me sintiera presionada por los hechizos que nos lanzaban... pero, adivina, Ronald, tú no me diste la oportunidad de decirte lo que sentía. Me dejaste con las palabras en la boca y te fuiste sin más.

La bruja soltó un gritito cuando su gato saltó sobre el camino hecho con flores y tiró una vela. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo acarició después de arreglar el pequeño desorden ocasionado por su siempre atenta y fiel mascota. Ron y él nunca se llevaron bien; el mago solía insultarlo por cualquier cosa y Crookshanks solía retarlo durante largos minutos con su mirada burlona. Le había molestado y divertido a partes iguales la actitud de ambos.

Hermione respiró el rico aroma que inundaba todo el lugar. Sus padres le había conseguido las flores cempasúchil que eran parte importante del ritual, el color naranja le daba un toque entre acogedor y ese aspecto secreto. No le habían preguntado para qué las quería ni cómo ellos las habían conseguido. Hermione no recodaba cuántos rituales, tradiciones o creencias había investigado, todo con la finalidad de acercarse un poco más su amigo. Había intentado todo lo que encontró en Europa, tanto muggle como mágico. No se adentraba en esos temas sin antes haberse preparado a la perfección y conocido cada detalle de los ritos a poner en práctica. Desde leyendas de duendes en Escocia, banshees en Irlanda, mitos de la celebración de halloween en varios países o historias de piedras mágicas que llevaban a otros tiempos. Cada una de ellas aseguraba que si creías con fuerza suficiente tendrías el poder de lograr invocar a esas almas que habían abandonado tierra a mejores lugares.

Y la castaña no se molestó en ser selectiva. Conocería cada leyenda, mito, creencia o tradición. Y un día cuando creyó que nada lograría a pesar de su arduo estudio, encontró un evento o más bien fecha especial entre tantas otras. Leyó sobre la tradición mexicana con avidez, absorbiendo cada dato, con la esperanza más fuerte que nunca. Lo mejor era que la magia no estaba envuelta y algo le hizo sentir que sería diferente.

El dos de noviembre se celebraba lo que ellos llamaban Día de Muertos, que consistía en instalar altares en las casas en honor a los muertos de la familia. Un altar como símbolo de un conjunto de creencias mesoamericanas e ideologías prehistóricas en el que las flores y alimentos se ofrecían como tributo a los antepasados y difuntos cercanos. Existían otros datos como parte de la historia de tan importante fecha, pero lo más importante para Hermione era lo que la gente creía. La bruja se maravilló con el significado de cada elemento usado en la creación del altar: aromas para la purificación del alma, capaz de atraer a los difuntos a su ofrenda; cadenas de papeles amarillo y morado que representaban la dualidad entre la vida y la muerte; velas para iluminar el camino de regreso al mundo de los muertos; arcos hechos de flores para dejarlos pasar al mundo de los vivos; agua para calmar la sed del espíritu; la comida que se usara debía ser del agrado del difunto como parte del recibimiento y disfrute de su estadía; objetos personales; calaveritas como alusión a la muerte en sí; flores de cempasúchil para guiarlo a su antiguo hogar y convivir con su familia por un momento.

Hermione observó todo con detenimiento. Acariciando suavemente a su gato. Escuchando el casi inexistente sonido de las llamas de las velas. Llenándose los pulmones con todos los aromas: las flores, el whiskey de fuego y cerveza de mantequilla que tanto le gustaban a su amigo, las ranas de chocolate, el pastel de carne. Tocó con reverencia la escoba que la Sra. Weasley le había prestado sin preguntar cuando se la pidió. Sonrió al ver el poster de los chudley cannons y acarició con nostalgia el suéter del colegio que ya no olía a él.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó sentada viendo cada objeto colocado con cariño en el altar. Sabía que nada traería de vuelta al pelirrojo testarudo, pero tenía que intentar todo lo que pudiera para que Ron no sintiera que lo había abandonado. No había magia en el mundo (muggle o mágico) que devolviera a los muertos. No al menos como alguien vivo y respirando, cualquiera podía hacerse de un inferi si eras bastante morboso y sádico para hacerlo. Pero de algún modo se sentía tranquila. No como con todo lo anterior que había hecho para traerlo de regreso al mundo de los vivos. Sentía cierta tranquilidad viendo lo que había pertenecido a Ron y lo que había significado para él. De haber funcionado como ella quería (verlo en carne y hueso frente a ella) al mago le habría encantado y sobre todo agradecido la comida. ¿Tendría hambre allá donde estuviera o sed? La castaña se había encargado de tener un poco de todo para que él lo disfrutara. Y eso la hizo sentir satisfecha al saber cómo reaccionaría Ron.

Esos altares eran más que algo simbólico o materiales que parecían ser colocados sin ton ni son, era todo lo contrario, sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Él no se materializaría frente a ella, pero el recuerdo de sus años juntos sí lo hizo y la envolvió en un abrazo cálido y fuerte. El recuerdo de Ron la acurrucaba en sus brazos con amor.

Las lágrimas nublaron la vista de la bruja al darse cuenta de eso. Ron la había dejado físicamente, pero nunca abandonaría su corazón.

- ¿Aun esperas mi respuesta, Ron? – un sollozo mezcla resignación y dolor atravesó con fuerza su garganta - ¿Cómo sabré si me escuchas?

Cerró los ojos y se recargó en el sillón más cercano. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse así que dejó caer la cabeza en el asiento. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba enfrentando la oscuridad. Las diminutas llamas que iluminaban la estancia con tonos rojos y naranjas le ofrecían la luz que guiaría su camino. Como en los altares a los muertos.

No temió a la oscuridad que se entrevía en las demás habitaciones ni al silencio absoluto. Encontró tranquilidad que en mucho tiempo no sintió y cuando Morfeo le dio la bienvenida durmió sin sueños después de dos años.

Más tarde el constante ronroneo de Crookshanks la despertó. Con una mueca se irguió, masajeando su cuello y espalda. Miró hacia la ventana, el cielo aun no aclaraba, pero no tenía ni idea que hora era. Su maulló tres veces seguidas como cuando la saludaba cuando ella salía a comprar comida. Aunque esta vez su sonido era menos emocionante y precavido. ¿Tal vez le estaba diciendo que fuera a su cama a dormir y él poder también descansar dentro de las cobijas?

- Es hora de dormir – le dijo poniéndose de pie – Aprovechemos que no hay pesadillas para descansar.

Bien sabía que la pobre criatura era sobresaltada a diario por sus constantes gritos y llantos. Lo peor de todo era ver su plana cara y sus ojos serios llenos de comprensión, como si en verdad entendiera lo que estaba pasando. Esa criatura siempre había sido más que una simple mascota.

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, Crookshanks maulló con fuerza y luego bufó enojado, esponjando su pelaje de forma exagerada. La castaña observó la oscura sala, la parte más iluminada era el camino de flores y velas desde la entrada de su departamento al altar. Al dirigir la mirada a la entrada, su cuerpo se puso frío. Había alguien allí. Alguien había entrado y no había escuchado, por eso su gato la estaba avisando discretamente. Al estar en el mundo mágico era obvio que se trataba de un mago que había forzado la puerta con su varita sin hacer ruido y ella estúpidamente había dejado la suya en su cama a un par de metros. Y eso era demasiada distancia cuando se trataba de otro mago. En menos de un segundo la atacaría.

- ¿En serio, Granger? – la voz que surgió de entre las sombras tenía tanto tiempo sin escucharla. Un sinfín de imágenes llenó su cabeza y la hizo tambalearse – Las varitas están sobrevaloradas.

No podía ser cierto.

Él... se había ido igual que Ron.

- Malfoy.

.

.

* * *

><p>Espero hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo de esta nueva historia. Hacía varios años que no publicaba algo nuevo y hace un par de horas nació esta historia. Tenía pensando publicarla antes de medianoche del dos de noviembre para coincidir con el título y el tema, pero me faltó tiempo. Pero quien esté leyendo imagine que es dos y no tres, puesto que debido a la fecha surgió esta idea.<p>

Estoy deseando leer sus reviews. Nos vemos en unos días o mañana mismo con el segundo capítulo. Será una historia corta, así que no los haré esperar.

No olviden agregarla a sus favoritos y comentar. Los links de mis redes sociales están en el perfil.


	2. Primeras horas de la mañana

Hermione se recargó en la pared tras ella, estaba tan asombrada por lo que veía que no sería raro que cayera al suelo como un saco de papas. Aquello debía ser un sueño, no podía ser real que Draco Malfoy estuviera en su departamento. Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y apretó fuerte, imagenes de lo sucedido en la guerra en el colegio invadieron su cabeza. Y esos recuerdos solo eran dolor y más ó cerrando los ojos. No, la imagen del slytherin era solo era parte de su extraño sueño. Todo lo que veía era solo producto de lo que había estando haciendo la noche anterior con el altar dedicado a su querido Ron. Aunque no entendía precisamente porque el rubio había ido a parar a un sitio que era dedicado solo al pelirrojo, si bien, el recuerdo de la guerra donde había muerto Ron podía generar otros sucesos o personas que estuvieron presentes, y eso no era tan extraño si lo veía de ese modo. Eso la tranquilizó. La respuesta lógica era que se había quedado dormida y su sueño había sido invadido por el hurón botador (tal vez el humo del incienso la había drogado) y el recuerdo había revelado cosas de su vida pasada. Si tan solo pudiera manipular sus sueños para desaparecer a aquel engendro que tanta molestia les dio cuando eran estudiantes. Respiró profundo y abrió los ojos. Se relajó cuando vio vacía la sala. ¡Había logrado desaparecer a Malfoy de su sueño! La profesora de Adivinación habría estado muy orgullosa del poder que tenía sobre su mente dormida.

Gimió cuando las uñas de Crookshanks se enterraron en sus piernas. Bajó la vista y lo vio con su pelaje esponjado al estar enojado y la defensiva. Para ser un sueño el dolor había sido bastante real.

- Tranquilo, sólo es un sueño. Ese hurón rubio no nos molestará - dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie con el gato en sus brazos.

- ¿Ya terminaste o seguirás con esos pensamientos idiotas e ilógicos?

Hermione gritó dejando caer el pobre gato desprevenido que golpeó duro el suelo. Al estar sentada en el suelo y con el sillón tapando la vista de la sala, no había logrado ver que su pesadilla aún seguía en el departamento de su sueño. El joven estaba arrodillado frente al altar, no podía ver lo que hacía, pero por los movimientos de su espalda debía estar moviendo las manos.

- ¿Qué haces en mi sueño? ¡Largo! - chilló Hermione.

- No es necesario que hagas esa molesta voz, Granger. El gato y yo te escuchamos bastante bien - respondió con aburrimiento la víbora.

- ¡Largo de mi cabeza! - chilló de nuevo - ¡Bastante tengo con mis pesadillas para que tú aparezcas!

- ¿Ahora soy pesadilla? Me gusta más sueño, cualquier cosa placentera puede hacerse en ellos.

Hermione zapateó molesta. Pero qué le rogaba a éste que se fuera, al final era su sueño y podía hacer lo que quisiera. "Vamos, Hermione, sólo tienes que sacarlo con una patada en ese trasero pálido". La castaña se concentró en ese mantra durante un minuto con los ojos cerrados. Con la respiración tranquila y su mente en blanco, después de un rato no hubo ruido y se sintió sola.

La voz de Malfoy inundó sus oídos con claridad. ¿Habría algo en los inciensos? ¿Algún ingrediente que la hiciera alucinar?

- No estás dormida ni tampoco drogada.

Aún sin entender lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, se acercó al sillón y se sentó con un profundo suspiro de cansancio.

- Si no estoy dormida, ¿qué es esto?

- No lo sé, Granger - lo vio encogerse de hombros.

- ¿Qué haces, Malfoy?

La luz naranja de las decenas de veladoras que iluminaban el camino de flores y el altar, le otorgaba un color extraño al cabello casi blanco de la víbora. Un tono bastante insípido en comparación con el rojo intenso de los Weasley. De Ron. Escuchó que Malfoy bufaba con burla. Sin responderle se giró a ella y le mostró una rana mordida hasta la mitad, después se llevó a la boca la botella de whiskey de fuego y le dio un largo trago. Con deleite lo vio lamerse los labios.

- ¿Qué diablos haces? - gritó poniéndose de pie. Una rabia desconocida se apoderó de ella con una fuerza avasallante que la hacía temblar - ¡Eso es de Ron!

- Es obvio que la comadreja no está aquí y yo tengo hambre - como si nada se acercó a agarrar otra rana de chocolate.

- ¡No te atrevas a hablar mal de él, maldito hurón descolorido! - chilló enfurecida - No es correcto hablar mal de los muertos.

- Si un vivo se burla de un muerto es incorrecto, pero no si otro muerto lo hace - el ceño de Malfoy se frunció un poco cuando dijo lo último.

- Así que es cierto - susurró Hermione acercándose al rubio. Se arrodilló frente a él.

- ¿De que estoy muerto? - rió con amargura - En serio, Granger, no te creía tan estú...

- Deja de insultarme, Malfoy. Te recuerdo que estás muerto y puedo mandarte de vuelva al infierno.

- Eso es también obvio, pero por algo me llamaste - dijo mirándola de reojo.

- Yo no te invoqué. Es claro que a quien quería aquí era a otra persona - musitó tomando entre sus manos una foto del pelirrojo.

- Bueno, él no vendrá y tomé esta oportunidad para regresar a tu mundo. No al de los malditos muggles, al de los vivos - dijo con ironía terminando de comer la tercera rana.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no vendrá? - respondió dolida.

Después de tanto tiempo queriendo saber de su amado Ron para enterarse de aquello. Eso la hería en lo más profundo de su ya maltrecha alma.

Como cansado de sus preguntas, Malfoy se dejó caer en el suelo recargando su espalda en el otro sillón y agarró el plato con el pastel de carne y la botella de whisky de fuego. Por un par de minutos engulló la comida, masticando con desesperación. Mientras se dignaba a comentarle algo más, Hermione lo observó. Todo aquello era tan ridículo. Y aunque sabía que la magia existía, el que el rubio estuviera sentado comiendo como animal frente a ella no lo podía creer. No tenía idea de cómo había logrando que alguien que había fallecido estuviera allí. Y la imagen de Malfoy no era para nada como los fantasmas del mundo mágico o Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy tenía el mismo aspecto que cuando vivía: cabello rubio platinado, ojos grises, piel pálida y sin cicatrices, labios y lengua rosada (eso fue lo que vio al llevarse un gran bocado de pan a la boca)... no tenía nada de la transparencia propia de un fantasma. Respiraba como ella misma. Lo que sí podía decir era que estaba demacrado y con ojeras, y demasiado delgado. Los pómulos se marcaban cadavéricos en ese antaño rostro atractivo.

- ¿Atractivo? Merlín, Granger, regreso de los muertos y tú ya quisieres meterme mano - dijo con asco Malfoy.

- ¡Malfoy! - exclamó con horror la castaña - No seas ridículo. ¿Cómo es que sabes lo que pienso? Olvídalo. Estás muerto, debes hacer cosas que no hacías cuando vivo. Por ejemplo, ser menos imbécil.

Sin duda estar entre el mundo de los muertos le había cambiado un poco su carácter, parecía ser menos frívolo, idiota y empedernido. Pero lo que no lograba entender Hermione era porqué el hurón estaba tan delgado. Todos los fantasmas que conocía tenían el mismo aspecto que cuando habían fallecido, incluso se presentaban con la misma ropa. En cambio, Malfoy llevaba ropa limpia de muggle y estaba recién bañado, el olor a limpio lo delataba. Pero su aspecto parecía ser el de alguien que posiblemente no habría estirado la pata, solo huido de las garras del Ministerio. De repente se dio cuenta que existía la posibilidad de que los había engañado a todos y no se lo había llevado su amiga La Parca. Asustada intentó ponerse de pie, pero él se lo impidió.

- El hambre te da este aspecto - dijo enojado por tener que explicar, pero dada la situación en la que se encontraban se veía obligado a hacerlo - Intenta no comer durante años y te verás como yo.

- Ningún ser humano sobrevive siquiera a semanas sin alimento y menos sin agua.

La mirada gris vagó por el altar sin encontrar más comida y dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de malestar.

- Los humanos no, pero los muertos sí - se encogió de hombros - El hambre eterna.

- No entiendo - dijo con miedo.

¿Su Ron estaría sufriendo igual? ¿Por qué había tomado Malfoy el lugar que le correspondía a otro? ¡Era un maldito egoísta! No podía ni imaginar de cómo se sentiría Ron siempre con hambre y sin poder ingerir nada.

- Alto allí. La comadreja no está pasando lo que yo... él... digamos que hizo las cosas bien. Él - dijo con rabia desviando la mirada a las veladoras - no dejó nada inconcluso.

- ¿Quieres decir que no vendrá por más que lo llame?

- Tú fuiste la que me llamó, así que no me culpes por nada. ¿Crees que quiero estar aquí?

- Si no te has dado cuenta esperaba a otra persona - con rabia y dolor se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina.

No quería seguir viendo a ese arrogante asqueroso. Lo que le había contado la serpiente sobre que Ron no se presentaría sin importar lo que hiciera en verdad le había partido el corazón y eso era ya bastante difícil al estar destrozada desde aquella guerra que había separado amigos, familia, amantes, hermanos... una herida más en realidad sí la estaba lastimando. ¿Es que dejarla atrás no era tema inconcluso para Ronald? ¿No significaba nada para él como para ir a decirle su merecido adiós? ¿Para Ron no significaba nada verla en ese permanente estado? ¿Para él todo había quedado bien cuando lo mataron? Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar el llanto. Habría deseado que aquella idea de hacer un altar por el Día de los Muertos no hubiera funcionado, de haber pasado como en otras ocasiones habría sido un golpe un tanto duro al no obtener respuestas, pero al ver que bien pudo haber sido Ron Weasley el que estuviera allí y no Draco Malfoy, todo habría sido tan distinto. Pero las palabras del slytherin le habían afectado mucho porque era como si le hubiese dicho que a su amigo no le importaba cómo se sintiera la que una vez fue su amada novia. Le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que pasó escondida en la cocina, procesando la situación y las palabras del rubio hasta que el llanto pasó, la decepción se desvaneció un poco y su estómago rugió.

Buscó el reloj en la pared. Eran las 7 de la mañana. Tenía poco más de un día sin comer por haberse dedicado de lleno a preparar el altar de Ron. Se acercó a la alacena y sacó la cajita de harina preparada para hacer hot cakes. Quince minutos después tenía una montaña bastante grande de irregulares círculos calientes servidos en un plato, colocó dos vasos de leche en la mesa junto a la mermelada, mantequilla, nutella, plátanos y fresas cortados en pequeñas trozos. Exprimió unas cuantas naranjas, amaba tomar jugo por la mañana y café acompañado por unas tostadas con mermelada. Pensándolo bien, Hermione sacó el pan tostado y lo puso con las demás cosas. Respiró profundo cuando el olor del café llenó el lugar, adoraba el dolor, la relajaba como un buen baño caliente. Si bien nada de aquello le estaba gustando con respecto a la presencia de Malfoy, ella no se consideraba una persona mezquina para negarle comida a alguien hambriento, no importaba que ese alguien fuera precisamente un... muerto. Por más que intentara pensar qué debía haber hecho para que pasara esa atroz hambre no lograba pensar en algo en concreto y mucho menos cuando al parecer era la culpable de que estuviera en su departamento. ¿Estaría pensando en él de algún modo? Como fuera, si no se "podía morir de nuevo" por tener hambre, sí debía pasar ese dolor de no poder ingerir nada. ¿Qué debía sentirse estar hambriento eternamente? No debía ser nada divertido.

- No lo es, Granger.

Hermione brincó asustada. Malfoy se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta. Esperando ser invitado al festín. El cansancio era latente en cada centímetro de su cuerpo y el hambre incluso en su arrogante mirada gris. Era un muerto famélico. Cinco años sin tomar agua o probar bocado. ¡Qué terrible destino! Si ésta era su oportunidad para alimentarse como rey, entonces ella le daría ese regalo que otros le habían negado. Si su Ron no se había dignado a presentarse ni le había tentado el corazón muerto de ningún modo, le ofrecería a su inquilino lo que tanto deseaba y necesitaba para calmar su dolor.

La castaña se sentó y le señaló la otra silla. Toda la magnificencia y altivez natural de Malfoy había sido arrebatada en el extraño lugar donde fuera que estuviera y solo había dejado a un adolescente famélico esperando poder llenar su estómago con lo que le daba la que una vez fue su enemiga. Nada de lo que le había importado en su momento ya no tenía lógica. El agua y alimento era todo lo que giraba a su no existencia. Lo vio estirar una mano, pero no pudo agarrar el vaso de leche. La mano había atravesado el material como si fuera una mera pantalla fantasmal. Ambos se voltearon a ver con sorpresa. Luego el miedo se apoderó de esa mirada metálica al tiempo que alzaba una mano para tocarse, pero en aquella ocasión fue bastante sólido, así que el susto abandonó su gesto. Cuando intentó de nuevo tomar algo de la mesa volvió a pasar lo mismo.

- ¿Qué diablos? - dijeron ambos.

Se quedaron callados y mirando el desayuno por varios minutos hasta que vio a Malfoy suspirar con pesar.¿Qué estaba pasando? Había podido tomar las cosas del altar sin inconvenientes, Hermione no entendía por qué aquí era diferente. Se devanó la cabeza para obtener una respuesta, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue el escandaloso sonido de su propio estómago hambriento. Avergonzada se llevó las manos al vientre. Pero no tomaría siquiera un trago de agua mientras Malfoy estuviera con ella. De ningún modo haría algo que el otro no pudiera hacer. No aplacaría sus necesidades mortales mientras él estuviera "viviendo" una hambruna eterna. Lo vio lamerse los labios y su garganta se movió con fuerza. Ese gesto conmovió tanto a la castaña que sus ojos de llenaron de lágrimas. Su Ron siempre tenía hambre, pero ella ni Ginny ni Harry lograban entender donde le cabía tanta comida y siempre se burlaban de él... pero ahora, ahora... estaba viendo de primera mano lo que el hambre era. Y Merlín si no entendía al pobre aristócrata rubio.

Entonces lo comprendió.

Y sin evitarlo soltó una carcajada. Por la mirada de Malfoy pasaron muchos sentimientos y cada uno de ellos muy válidos. Pero antes de que pensara que se burlaba de él, se puso de pie y se acercó hasta la serpiente.

- Y decían que tú eras bastante inteligente también. Un niño rico arrogante, pero no estúpido - se rió Hermione. Siempre había querido decírselo eso cuando se comportaba como un sinvergüenza descerebrado.

El otro solo levantó las cejas con enojo. Lo vio pasar saliva con dificultad, debía tener la boca realmente seca. El dolor en su garganta debía ser horrible.

- Pudiste comer del altar porque es algo que yo dispuse - explicó la castaña mientras tomaba el vaso de leche que había querido agarrar el rubio - Pero este desayuno lo preparé pensando solo en comerlo.

- Creo que cuando preparas algo de comer es para eso... comerlo - a pesar de ser sarcástico miraba el vaso con anhelo.

- Y eso es válido cualquier otro modo. No hoy - sonrió feliz por su descubrimiento.

- Vamos, Granger, explícame de una vez lo que tu greñuda cabeza está maquinando.

- Te ofrezco esta leche para que sacies tu sed - dijo estirando la mano para darle el vaso - Y todo lo que hay en esta mesa para que llenes tu estómago. Es mi ofrenda para ti en este Día de Muertos.

Entonces la mano pálida se mantuvo sólida para tomar lo que ella le ofrecía. Solo tardó un segundo para que se llevara a los labios el líquido y bebiera con deleite. La bruja se sentó y empezó a desayunar. Sirvió dos tazas de café hirviendo, le puso un poco de leche y bebió concentrada en su plato. No quería que el mago se sintiera observado. Se sirvió dos hot cake, les puso nutella y unos trozos de fruta. Como banda sonora en esa silenciosa y extraña mañana, los movimientos del rubio era todo lo que se escuchaba. Sus pálidas manos se dirigían de un lado a otro para tomar lo que había dispuesto en la pequeña mesa. Cuando Hermione sintió que su estómago explotaría con el jugo de naranja, dejó el pan tostado a un lado. Discretamente observó al mago para saber si con esa comida bastaba o tendría que preparar más masa. Cuando comió con la cuchara directo de la mermelada, lo vio regurgitar, pero siguió comiendo.

- Tenía pensando tomarme un chocolate caliente con malvaviscos a mediodía... - dijo con suavidad la bruja llevando los trastes al lavaplatos - ¿Qué te parece si esperamos un par de horas para ver cómo le cae a tu estómago toda esa comida y luego disfrutamos de ese otro manjar?

Esperaba que entendiera la indirecta que no se excediera de más sin importar el hambre que aún tuviera. Le preocupaba que devolviera todo y entonces se sentiría peor. Si estaba en ella no hacerle pasar un mal trago, le cuidaría la forma de alimentarse. Si fuera por ella le daba todo lo que hubiera en la cocina e incluso saldría al supermercado para comprar más, pero no sabían que mala jugaba la muerte les podía hacer después de años sin nada en ese plano estómago. La víbora se colocó a su lado con los demás trastes sucios y se los pasó. Cuando la castaña se animó a levantar la mirada, vio que éste le sonreía con burla.

- Por toda esta comida y más, Granger, estoy dispuesto a rogarte - bufó ante sus palabras, luego se encogió de hombros - No tengo nada que perder.

- Eso sería nuevo, Malfoy. ¿Te imaginas lo que diría Harry cuando le diga que comiste de la mesa de una sangre sucia? - dijo Hermione con falsa sorpresa.

- Nunca te creerían, sabelotodo.

Lo observó detenidamente. Sí, era probable que no le creyeran. Y aun así aunque lo hicieran, era imposible que después de muerto Malfoy "decidiera hacerle visitarla" después de tantos años. Más bien lograría que la metieran a San Mungo.

- Sí, tienes razón - dijo con una sonrisa la bruja.

- Y hasta ahora te das cuenta - murmuró irónico - Pudiste hacerlo cuando vivía. Es un golpe bajo, ¿sabes?

Hermione rió divertida. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la sala, pero al recordar algo se giró sin saber que el mago la seguía y chocaron. El golpe había sido bastante real.

- Estoy muerto, pero sigo sintiendo - se quejó Malfoy.

- Lo siento, es que olvidé poner el calentador. Me voy a bañar - sin pensarlo alzó una mano y tocó el rostro pálido del joven - Tu piel está tibia y es bastante suave.

El mago al principio intentó retirarse, pero no pasó un segundo cuando el gesto en su cara cambió y en su mirada se reflejó algo que Hermione no supo descifrar. Lo vio cerrar los ojos y tensarse. Hermione sorprendida por lo que hacía, sin pensar que era molesto para el otro, retiró la mano.

- Lo siento - murmuró la bruja - Lo hice sin pensar, pero... quería cerciorarme de que estás aquí y no estoy volviéndome loca.

Sin responderle, el mago se acercó por completo a ella y agitó la cabeza. Su respiración se había hecho más pesada, Hermione sentía en su pecho subir y bajar el esternón delgado del rubio.

- He pasado 5 años flotando en la oscuridad, sintiendo formas duras y húmedas golpearme... pasando hambre y sed, sintiendo dolor y frío...

Hermione, impelida por su tormento, levantó ambas manos y tomó entre ellas el rostro de Malfoy. En aquel delgado rostro había tanta miseria. Todo lo les había dicho era cosa del pasado, a cada segundo que pasaba esos enojos y humillaciones desaparecían. Aquello había sido cosas de niños, lo que veía ahora era miedo, dolor, necesidad... tal vez Ron no había querido esto. La castaña sonrió con melancolía. Su querido Ron la conocía y sabía que su presencia no habría sido buena, cuando en su partida posiblemente quisiera ir con él, dejándola más sola y vacía que nunca. Quizá Malfoy estaba allí para que ella lo ayudar y así ella misma salir de su miseria. Su Ron a pesar de todo seguía pensando en ella. Solo que le gustaría saber qué debía hacer. Si Malfoy había dejado algo inconcluso, ella debía tener algo pendiente tanto con Ron como con Malfoy.

- Es estúpido y ridículo saber que esto también forma parte del hambre - musitó Malfoy. Su garganta se movió al pasar saliva con fuerza, como si le lastimara.

- ¿Qué? - sin saber a lo que se refería, acarició las profundas ojeras.

Con unas cuantas horas de sueño ese aspecto mejoraría. Estaba segura que el tiempo entre los vivos y los muertos era diferente, así que estando en un lugar lleno de vitalidad debía jugar a su favor.

- El calor - jadeó el rubio. Cuando abrió los ojos vio sus pupilas dilatadas.

La leona se giró enseguida para conseguirle una cobija y prestarle el abrigo que su padre solía dejar allí. Pero el mago la detuvo, girándola de nuevo a él, colocándole las manos donde antes las había tenido.

- El calor humano

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado este segundo capítulo. ¡Ya quiero leer sus reviews! No olviden comentar.<p>

Muchas gracias a los que se suscribieron y a los que dejaron reviews. Mi primera lectora: Valkyria15, muchas gracias por tus palabras.

*Sam Wallflower, *Serena Princesita Hale, *Sakura Gremory, * .HR, *luna-maga, *Ringel muam.

Mis redes sociales están en mi perfil.

Tengo otro fic llamado Alianza Irrevocable, en unos días estaré actualizando para que se animen a leerlo.

¡ACCIO REVIEWS!


End file.
